The Mute Girl In Castle Rock
by We Will Be Victorious
Summary: After the death of her alcoholic father, Amanda moves to Castle rock with her mother. She then sparks the interest of the Infamous Cobra Gang Leader.. and a few others as well...
1. The Mute Girl

The Mute Girl in Castle Rock

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Movie Stand By Me or own it in any way. I do not even own the Book written by Stephen King 'The Body' but I do own All of the Original Characters that are in this story. _

_Not a day goes by I wanna disappear,  
Into her eyes a mother pearl.  
And my head feels dead with all this useless fighting.  
But my heart ain't dead 'cause it keeps on loving!  
The girl hit hard like a barracuda baby,  
She floated on air like a crest of wave.  
She was a primal institution, she was a danger to herself, yeah._

**_-New beginning-_**

I wasn't all that surprised. I had awakened to the sound of my mom crying in her room.

My room was next to hers so I could hear it.

She was still mourning my father.

He died three nights before from alcohol poisoning in the hospital.

I know that I should be in the same state as her and be mourning too.

But my father didn't deserve to be mourned for. He was just one of those people that deserved to die. I don't care how much of a bad person that makes me seem. I know he's my father and I should be at least a little bit sad. But I couldn't find anything inside me.

I just didn't feel sad in any way.

My father had been an alcoholic most of my life and had beaten my mom and me often.

I don't remember a time when he wasn't drinking or hitting me or my mom.

Usually his beatings would result in him passing out afterwards or he would take my mother to their room. I didn't want to be around when it was like that and usually. I wasn't around when he came looking for me for a beating.

But if I was, he would be waiting for me to come home.

My father was a man that enjoyed hurting people.

Even the people that were close to him. That included me and my mom.

I don't blame people for not wanting to be close to him.

He and I weren't close either just bounded by blood.

I was his only daughter and the only kid he had. I was thankful for that.

I was glad I didn't have a sibling around to protect all the time from him.

I hated being at home and I often went to school.

I wanted to graduate and leave.

But now that he was dead life would be easier... happier even.

The only time I hated going to school was when I was black and blue.

The other kids in my school would stare at me when I did go to school like that.

But you get use to it.

I often needed a getaway from my life and everything. I would sleep in a shack hidden deep in the woods. That was near our house. No one knew about it. Not even my mom. I was close to my mom. But all she knew was that I got away from my dad every chance I could get.

It was my own little get away from my life at home.

I had a pile of junk in that shack that I loved. I used lanterns and candles to use when it was night. I had a make shift bed that was just blankets. I had stash of money and sweets. I had comics, my journal, and magazines to occupy myself.

I did go home just a decent food and shower every now and then. When it was winter I had forced myself to stay home. I couldn't sleep in a frozen shack at night without freezing to death.

I had my own room at home. That I hardly slept in when it wasn't winter. But now I am home.

I sleep in a nice warm bed and I could eat decent food everyday finally.

A few months and days of sleeping and hiding out in a shack. I was free.

I could take a shower whenever I wanted too now.

Three days of complete heaven...

Anyways now that he was dead. I still had one problem. I can't talk.

Because I wasn't like my mother and I couldn't take a beating from him and not fight back.

I was stubborn like he was. And if he decided to beat me I would throw a few punches here and there.

It was the main reason why I couldn't talk.

One of his beating resulted in me, being to speak.

The fight that we had had went beyond any fight we had. I gave him a nasty cut that went from his lip to his ear. Then vengefully he had sent me to the hospital with head trauma and sever strangulation.

That I had become temporarily mute.

Vocal Cord Paralysis was the result of being strangled and head trauma.

But my mom had gone in to denial after I became mute.

She kept saying it was an accident and he didn't mean it.

I knew deep down that she knew that it wasn't.

But love made you stupid and my mom made a good job of showing me. What you had to endear when you were in love.

My father was worthless bastard. But she had suffered more from him than I did. He did all kind of things to her. In spite of it all, I knew she still loved him. It generally confused me. I didn't know how you can love someone that beats you.

I hadn't learnt to love my father but I learned to hate him instead.

Like I had said earlier I wasn't like my mother. In fact I was the total opposite of her and had hated him till his dying breath.

Now that my father was gone, home started feeling like a home.

I had clean and sorted the house.

All my mother did was cry and stay in her room. I often cooked and brought food to her. I didn't want her to starve herself.

I went to school every day. The abuse ended at home but I was still ignored in school.

This worked for me either way.

School would finish in two more days and then I had summer to look for a job.

But I'm not sure if anyone would want a girl who was temporarily mute to work for them.

I had started planning ahead of my mother or so I thought was.

When I had gotten home in the evening, mom was out of her room and sipping on a cup of coffee.

She was wearing her pink furry robe and slippers. Her hair was unkempt and unclean.

She smelled too but that didn't bother me.

I was just happy. She was out of her room now. I was almost worried she would never come out.

I happily skipped over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She weakly hugged me back. There were deep dark circles underneath her eyes. She looked like a train wreck.

Here I was being all dandy and she was... painfully sad.

"You look so happy." She spoke in a horse tone.

She coughed in to her arm and looked at me.

Her eyes had this look in them. That I hadn't seen her have before and I couldn't put my finger on what emotion it was.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my best clothes. I probably looked like I was celebrating.

"I have some news for you, Amanda." She said softly.

Taking a sip of her coffee again and then turned to look at me with a serious face. I felt curious and yet afraid of what she was going to tell me.

"We're moving away." She said.

I stared at her.

Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was but I was still curious.

Maybe she couldn't living here anymore as much as me.

A lot of bad memories in this house and everything reminded me of my father. And now that I thought about it there were _too many memories_ of him. Awful memories of abuse that made me feel sick of all that we went through. Things were finally looking up.

All we needed to do was start over somewhere else.

"We got evicted this morning." She said.

I signed and shook my head. Bastard either lost a bet or had drank it all away.

I was sure my mom knew and already figured out where we were going.

"I already arranged for us to go to your aunts for a while. At least till were back on our feet and I get a job out there and we save up to buy our own home elsewhere." She said.

I had never been to my aunts.

When I mean never, I meant never and I hadn't asked why.

My mother had made it a point to not make her a part of my life. So I was surprised and I was kind of excited by this. A new town and new people it would be a new start. What we had needed to begin a new life.

"We leave in three days." She said and she looked ready to cry again.

She put her hands over her face and I reached forward and hugged her tightly.

I patted her back and silently reassured her. I was here for her.

**- New Beginning-**

I was done school two days after our talk and we packed up.

But we couldn't take everything so we left most of the furniture. We had a white 1940 beetle; my mom had inherited from her father after he had passed away. He died before I was born and my grandma had died when my mom was a teen.

My mother was strong throughout the whole process.

Even though I knew she wanted to break down again.

But she shoved her sadness in to a corner within herself and saved it for a different time.

I didn't have many friends especially when my father was one of our town's infamous drunks. In fact I did have friends before. I became mute and when I did become mute. They left me alone. I guess they thought it was pathetic if they were friends with a mute girl.

So we left and I was sure people would not notice.

It was a long drive to and from our home. In fact it would take days to get there. So we slept in a hotel on our way there.

On our way there my mom talked to me.

"Amanda." She said

I looked at her from the window.

I knew she had something important to tell me. It was something I could sense coming.

"I have to tell you. Why you hadn't met my sis-I mean your Aunt." She said nervously.

This was serious with the way she was acting.

She licked her lips and she looked at me again.

She kept glancing at the road and to me.

"Before you were born and around the time. I had met your dad." She licked her lips again.

"Your father was dating your Aunt." She finished. I gaped at her. I was shocked and kind of disturbed with this new info.

"Please, don't look at me like that." She said with a frown. I didn't know how I was looking at her or what face I was showing.

But I quickly recovered... or so I thought.

"Your Aunt loved your father. But your father really liked me and I liked him too. He broke up with your Aunt and left her for me." She said her eyes were on the road and she didn't look at me.

"She hated me. I don't blame her though. I had stolen her first love and soon after me and your father were together. I got pregnant with you and when I told him. We ran off and got married." She said quickly.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was... I couldn't explain how I was feeling. I had mixed emotions on this.

"I don't know how she will react to you. But after all these years I and your Aunt are finally making up." She said and looked at me.

"I know she _kind_ of got over your father when she married tom. Tom died six years ago but he had child with another woman and your Aunt had raised his son. He recently left her for college." She told me.

"I know you can't talk honey with the accident that left you mute and I know that you will be able to talk in a few more months. _But please_ be nice to her." She finished.

I glared at her.

It was starting to piss me off about how she kept saying it was accident.

I wish she would be realistic with me and herself. And just say it was my father **fault**.

I hadn't noticed we were already in town with these thoughts circling my head.

I had a short amount of time to digest most of what I was just told and thinking about.

I didn't know what my mother ever saw in my father but I hated that my Aunt had any kind of relationship too.

And the fact that she had loved him like my mother was still in love with him.

How can you love someone that abuses you?

It made me frustrated.

So I pushed my thoughts in to a corner in my head and just thought on other things.

We pulled into a drive way of a big house. It was a beautiful house. It looked like it was built in the eighteen hundreds and it was a two storey. It had a porch swing. That I liked.

My mom got out of the car and I followed her lead. But I grabbed my bag from the back of the car before we went to the door.

My mom knocked on the door and we waited. I felt anxious.

When we heard the sound of the door unlocking and it opened to reveal what I guessed was my Aunt.

She was a light haired brunette with brown eyes and she looked like my mom. Maybe you should say my Mom looked like her because My Aunt was the oldest.

My mom was standing in front of me so my Aunt saw her first.

She gasped and rushed forward and hugged my mom.

"Kaitlin, it's been so long." My Aunt said to my mom.

"I know, Charlotte." My mom said to my Aunt.

They were looking at each other with tears in their eyes and I grunted.

I ruined the moment that I purposely ruined.

My Aunt torn her eyes away from my mom and finally noticed me.

Her eyes widen with shock upon seeing me. I guessed she could see the resemblance between my father and me.

"You." She said hesitantly.

"You must Amanda"

She gave me this hard stare that made me feel like a bug.

I nodded my head. She smiled at me pleasantly. She fidgeted a little. I noticed.

"Well, you girls better come in. Unless you want to sleep outside tonight" She said teasingly after staring at me for a long time.

We walked in to the house. The inside looked just as nice as the outside.

"I'll take you to your room, Amanda. So you can put your _stuff_ away."My Aunt said as soon as we were inside.

She took me to a room that was near the kitchen. My room was on the main floor.

It was a big plain room and already had a queen sized bed inside with a white dresser. I had my own bathroom.

I smiled and looked around. I didn't have a room like this in our old house.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

I looked at her and nodded my head.

"Amanda, I know what your father did to you." She suddenly blurted out.

My mom told her? I was surprised at this. I knew my mom liked to tell herself. It was accident about what my father did to me.

When it clearly wasn't an accident but I didn't think she would tell my Aunt the truth.

"I'm sure. She told you, about me and your dad too." She said.

I nodded my head at her.

"I did love and like your dad in that way before, Amanda. But I don't anymore." She told me.

I was uncertain about that. I knew there something was there for him still.

When she looked at me I could sense it in her eyes, something was _there_. I wasn't willing to figure it out.

In fact I didn't want to know if she still loved my dad.

I hated the guy and I just wanted to stop talking or thinking about him.

More than I already had in the past few days. I wish I could talk so that I could just tell them to stop talking about it.

I hated him and that was that. I didn't know why they cared so much.

I shrugged at her and put my bags down on my bed.

I heard her leave the room to probably find my mom.

I knew. She knew that I didn't want to go on the topic.

I started putting my stuff away and pulled a few posters out. Popular singers and bands out and I put them on the walls. I had a record player that was still in the car.

When I was done I laid down on my bed.

I liked my room already. I wanted to sleep but my mom interrupted that.

"Amanda, we're going to the diner to eat. Are you coming with us?" I heard my mom call.

I was hungry so I decided to go. We left in my Aunts car and my mom was right. When she told me that her and my Aunt were making up, they wouldn't stop talking on our way there. I was ignoring them and looking around in the town.

It was a nice little town and I finally tuned in what my mom was saying to my Aunt. When I knew the subject had become me.

"Amanda had a beautiful voice. She could have been a singer." My mom said.

My mom had been prideful of my voice before. She would constantly tell me that I could make it as a singer one day.

That was until my father destroyed it.

The doctor told me that I could possibly lose the way my voice sounded before. The Doctor also told me to get lot of rest and exorcise to get my voice back. Since he ordered me to do this I had taken a daily routine of jogging or running and sleeping. If it meant getting my voice back I would do it. It would take time to really heal though.

The car stopped in front of a diner.

My mom and Aunt got out and so did I.

When we were inside my mom and my Aunt headed for the bathroom.

"Amanda we're going to the bathroom. Go find a seat for us." My mom ordered and left with my Aunt.

I obeyed and went to a table that was unoccupied.

I didn't want to be with them anymore and I just wanted to eat.

I sat myself down and waited for the waitress.

She spotted me and started making her way to me. Then she froze and turned around and walked away.

I stared wide eyed at her.

What kind of waitress runs away after almost coming to take your order?

A group of guys around my age or even older approached me.

They crowded around my table and sat themselves without asking me.

One of them threw their arm around my shoulders and drew me to him. Like he knew me or something.

He looked at me with a smirk and licked his lips. I felt a shiver go down my back.

"What is a girl like you doing here all by her lonesome self?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and eyed the bathroom from the corner of my eye.

I hadn't been in this situation before. So I was a teeny bit intimidated.

They didn't know I couldn't talk. So it was silent for the longest time. Their eyes narrowed at me.

I started fidgeted and looking from the table to the bathroom. I hoped that my mom or Aunt would come out and see what was going on. _So that they could get me out of this_.

"What's wrong with you?" A blonde said.

He was on the side of the table beside the window like I was. I was squished in to a corner by these guys. But he wasn't squished in fact he had extra space beside him.

He was playing with a toothpick on his pale pink lips. He was attractive I admit but I could tell he was trouble.

"Can't you speak?" He hissed at me. If I could I would tell you to go away. I thought.

I could already tell. He was the, _Do what I say or get hurt_ type.

I gave him a hard look.

I then silently cursed my father for being a bastard and for making me mute.

He raised his brow at me with confusion in his eyes. I sighed.

I looked at the paper menu in front of me and knew what I had to do.

I fished for a pen in my pockets and found one. I kept pens and pencils on me for times like these.

I took the paper menu in front of me and wrote something down and slid it across the table to him.

He eyed me with clear amusement.

He then slid the menu close to him and looked at it.

He was skim over my writing quickly and looked at me with the same amusement.

"Well boys, we've now got a mute girl in Castle Rock." He said loudly and looked around the table with a smirk at his group.

They all looked at me with amusement in their eyes.

"What's your name mute girl?" He said.

I glared at him.

Annoyed with the nickname he had given me.

I had a feeling he stuck to nicknames then actual names.

"Amanda." I whipped my head away from the blonde and looked up.

My mom was standing there with a hand on her hip.

She meant business if she was standing like that. She even stood like that when she was lecturing me.

She eyed the guys with disapproval.

"Can I have my daughter back?" My mom said more of a demand than more of a question.

She was glaring at them angrily.

I didn't know why she was suddenly mad.

Knowing that my mom was pissed too and wasn't someone to mess with. The guys that were seated beside me.

Had moved and got out of my way so that I could go to my mom.

I got out of the booth and when I was standing.

My mom grabbed my arm and stormed away with me in tow.

I looked behind me at the guys that also looked back at me.

The blonde one was smirking.

**: Notes from WRITER:**

I left some words that were already written and the rest is completely new. I had to rewrite it. I just wasn't satisfied with the way the story was previously written. I know this will piss some of you off but it just needed to be done in my mind.

I needed a story that needed to match the title. I didn't want to write a story about a girl who pretends to be mute anymore. But I wanted to write a story about a girl who was mute and wasn't mute anymore.

I did some research and found how I could do this.

Vocal cord Paralysis can last for months and your voice does come back. I googled it! HAHA

This story gets deeper and deeper as it goes.

I made this extra longer and better... hopefully.

I'm depending on you guys and your reviews.

Amanda is looks like: Ruslana Korshunova, She's a Russian model.

http: / / media. Photo bucket. Com / image/ ruslana/ uncgold/ Ruslana3 . jpg?o = 78

Caitlin, Amanda's mom is still looks like: Lena Headey, She starred in the movie 300

Charlotte, Amanda's Aunt looks like: Christy Carlson Romano... that actress.

Amanda dad is looks like: Chris Evans... I loved him in movie 'The Losers'

http: / media. Photo bucket . Com / image /chris%20evans /pix4my/ chris_evans. jpg?o=50

You can Google it... I tried to put links on here but it won't work!


	2. Friends?

**Please Read:** I have yet again. Re-wrote this chapter, WHY? Because I am a BAD WRITER and I suddenly had an idea that will be great with the story. I apologize for all the confusion I'm putting everyone through with this... I'm just... I don't know. I'm a beginner so that's my excuse for now. It will start out slow but trust me. I think it will get better and better.

**Mute Girl in Caste Rock: **_Pretty _

_You should be Wilder; you're no fun at all_

_Yeah thanks for the input_

_Thanks for the call_

It had been days since my arrival in Castle Rock and the news about me spread quickly.

I hadn't gone out much since then though.

I had done my daily routines of jogging and naps and what not.

I hadn't seen my mom or Aunt much either. My mom had quickly gotten a job in grocery store in town and my Aunt was busy with work. I was home alone most of the time. And I admit it was bit lonely without my mom around. She was my mother and the only one I seek comfort in. Who doesn't depend or like having their mom around? I know I didn't.

Since I was new in town and my Aunt wanted to make me feel _welcomed._

My aunt had done me a _favour_ and asked the neighbours to bring their daughters over. So I could make friends and be _normal_. It's odd because being partially mute was not _normal._

I missed being able to talk normally with someone and voice my opinions. If I could talk I would find a way out of having my Aunt do this.

So I was more than _happy_ to wake up this morning with my Aunts face staring at me.

If I could speak I would object. Being mute didn't mean that I was disabled enough to not make friends.

I could make friends_... somehow._

I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. I was still in my pajamas and I was half awake. My Aunt was already digging in my closet for probably my best clothes that I would wear. To meet my new friends, isn't this just _exciting?_ To be a mute girl and be new in a new town and met an Aunt you never met till days before? Yes, this is just so _exciting and I am being sarcastic._

"You should wear this..." My aunt said and pulled another dress out from my closet. "Or... maybe even this, it would match your eyes." She gushed.

I sighed.

My Aunt noticed my sour mood.

"You should be happier about this Amanda. The neighbours are good people and their daughters are friendly." She said in firm tone.

I simply sighed again.

She ignored it and handed me a knee length black skirt and white blouse.

"Here put this on." My aunt said.

I stood and went to put it on in bathroom. It would be weird if I undressed and put the clothes in front of her.

Seconds later I came out of my bathroom with the clothes on.

"You look so _pretty_." My aunt said forcefully. Like the words had been ripped from her lips and she physically had to pull it them from her mouth to say that to me. Why was everything so tense with her? I mean what is her problem and why can't she just come out with it already?

"Okay, put these heels on and I'll do your make up." She said.

She pulled a pair of black heels from my closet.

I took the heels and put them on awkwardly.

They weren't my heels but belong to my Aunt. She had used my bedroom closet as space to put her heels. Since her closet was already filled with clothes. But I didn't mind it much. I mean after all she had been kind enough to let my mom and me live with her. A place to sleep or no place to sleep, how would you have it?

"Okay, come. sit here." My aunt ordered.

I did so but not without almost tripping on my own feet. She ignored me and my distress with her shoes. And she then started her work or as I called 'her magic'.

It wasn't long when we were done and she told me more of how 'pretty' I looked. But I didn't feel pretty. I felt like a mannequin ready to stand on display for four hours. But she ignored the clear discomfort on my face. She left me in my room and I awkwardly went to the living room standing slight in the hallway and in the living room. She then arranged little snacks on plates in the living room.

I felt dread fill me when I heard the doorbell ring.

Here comes my _'new friends'_ and their parents.

My Aunt shot for the door and before she opened it. She looked at a mirror beside the door and played with her hair and smiled at her reflection. Then open the door an eagerly started talking to the neighbours. Then three girls that looked the same age as me walked in and the door closed behind them. My Aunt was outside still talking to the neighbours.

They stared at me and I stared at them.

Awkward it was.

"Hi." A blonde haired girl said that decided to break the silence. I would if I could.

I smiled to be polite.

The blonde girl suddenly walked forward and sat on the living room couch. Her two friends followed suit and I... awkwardly did the same.

"SO, how do you like Castle Rock?" One of the girls asked.

"Sharon." A brunette girl hissed at _Sharon_.

"What? What did I do?" She asked.

"She's mute..." She whispered to her but I heard.

"Oh, yeah!" Sharon said. The girl rolled her eyes at Sharon and shook her head in disapproval with her bluntness.

"I'm sure you like it here. And by the way I _love_ your _outfit_. Oh, and I'm Betty Ann by the way" I looked beside me to the blonde girl that smiled widely at me. I smiled to Betty Ann. She was _nice._

"So, Laura and I have been friends since kindergarten and Sharon joined us three years ago." Betty Ann said and took a glass of lemonade from the table in front of us. My aunt had made and the snacks on the table in front of us remained untouched.

"So, I was thinking that you should _join us_ too." She said with a huge grin. It kind of looked scary to me. She was perfect. She had the baby blue eyes, bright white teeth and short blonde hair. She reminded me of that new doll that came out. Barbie? Was it? Yep, she reminded me of a Barbie.

Laura was a pretty brunette with a light tan and brown eyes. She wore a diamond bracelet that I _couldn't help but notice_.

Even Sharon looked perfect; she had mid length black hair and wide naive hazel eyes.

They were rich girls.

"Don't look so shocked." Betty Ann said teasingly while batty her eyes at me. But I wasn't shocked I was discomfort able with the whole 'join us'.

"You would look so great with us. All four of us would look great." She gushed much like my Aunt had done earlier.

"Well, Girls." I looked up and noticed my Aunt.

She had come back in to the house silently and stood by the door with her hands together in a prayer like way.

"I am so happy. That you all get along and _fit in_ so well _together._" My Aunt said.

Somehow I knew she was aiming those words to me.

"How about you girls go see Amanda's room? You girls could have a slumber Party or..!"

All four of us stood quickly and went to my room. I was sure they wanted to get away from my Aunt as much as I wanted too. I led them to my room and almost tripped on the way there.

I opened my bedroom door and walked in.

It was silent for a long time after I closed my bedroom door.

"Is this your room?" Laura asked finally.

"It kind of reminds me of my brother's room." Sharon said.

My cheeks heated.

I had added new posters to my walls and put up my favourite movie posters and actors. My favourite singers were still up on my walls. I had my record player on the side my queen size bed with a picture of me and my mom together when I was younger. I also had box of records beside my dresser.

I loved my room but I didn't think it was boyish. I never knew it was kind of boyish before. Its not like I had seen a guys room before.

Suddenly Betty Ann gasped and we all looked at her.

"I have an idea." She looked at us excitingly. "Why don't we give Amanda a little makeover?" She said.

Now I knew why I truly didn't want to meet these girls.

_**-You're Confused Writer Notes-**_

*Dodges butcher knives-

I am sorry but I hope this is enough and it will get better I promise.

*runs and dodges more knives and spears*


	3. Dress Up

**The Mute Girl in Castle Rock**: Amanda Approved

Don't Know if our fate's already sealed

This day's spinning circus on a wheel

I'm ill with the thought of your kiss

Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips

**Please Read:** Denny is alive in this story folks and this goes a year before his death and the ray browers dead body incident.

* * *

"Your hair is _so long_." Sharon said. I swore that I could hear a hint of envy in her voice. Or that was probably just me, being self conscious. I felt her run a hand through my hair, from behind me. I tensed up and wanted to back away. I couldn't help it. I wasn't use to anyone touching me, other than my mom that is.

"You should cut it. Short is _in style_ now." Betty Ann said. She was sitting on my bed and looking around, with a disapproving eye.

I felt a little embarrassed about my room, which I never had been embarrassed about before. I couldn't help but feel insulted about it being 'boyish' too. How was I supposed to know it was very boy looking? I hadn't even been in a boy's room before. The only room I had been in that belonged to a guy was _my mom and dad's_ room.

"You like_ Elvis_?" The disapproval in Laura's voice instantly annoyed me and brought me from my thoughts.

I looked at her and nodded my head. I couldn't help but think of her as a little crazy._ How could you not like Elvis?_

"I like Elvis." I turned and looked at Sharon. I was surprised. I thought she shared the same dislike for him, as Laura did. Betty Ann didn't seem to even be listening or noticing what was going on. She seemed to be another planet in her mind, right now.

"But my Mom and Pa don't like it. I don't care though. He's great." Sharon said and I couldn't but smile at her. Laura simply rolled her eyes. I frowned at her.

I guess me and Sharon did share some interests after all.

"Maybe we should give her a perm." Betty Ann said, out of nowhere.

I looked at her surprised and then shudder at what she said. She wanted to give me curls, permanent curls?

I cringed at thought of curls. I liked my hair the way it was. My long blonde hair was waist length and it took _three years_ to get it this long. It wasn't much of an 'in style' look like the one Simone Signoret had. But I _liked it_ and that was all that mattered to me. It shouldn't be up to them. I mean it was after all _my hair_.

"My mom's hairdresser can do it. Maybe we should go there." Laura said. I glared at Laura and sighed bitterly.

"How about we just leave it the way it is?" Sharon said.

I turned my head and looked at Sharon. I was surprised to see she had been looking at me this whole time. She mostly likely knew how I was feeling. Most of the time now, you could only look at my face and know how I was feeling. I knew my mom quickly caught on to this too and often watched my expressions. And now I was sure that Sharon knew this too. She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Sharon wasn't so bad after all. She was just outspoken.

I turned my head and saw Laura look over at Sharon with an annoyed face again. I frowned and sighed.

It went silent again and it was intense. I could still see Laura looking annoyed with Sharon.

"What time is it?" Betty Ann said, breaking the silence for the second time.

"I think it's around 3 o'clock." Laura said and looked at Betty Ann with surprise.

"I have to go." Betty Ann said and stood.

"Where are you going?" Sharon asked and stood too.

"Remember Denis?" Betty Ann replied.

"The football player?" Laura said, with a grin.

"Who doesn't know, Denny Lachance?" Sharon said. Laura looked at her with a frown and then looked at me.

_I didn't know this 'Denny Lachance'_. I thought.

"Well, expect for Amanda, of course." Laura pointed out.

Sharon looked at me sheepishly and then looked at Betty Ann. They way she looked at Betty Ann somehow made me uncomfortable. I knew Betty Ann was like a leader for Sharon and Laura. I knew they were a group. But what kind of group were they? I also knew that they didn't just 'invite' people into their group. Why were they even here? What role did I play in their group?

"Me and him, have a date." Betty Ann said, not hiding the excitement in her voice.

"Are you serious?" Laura said with the same grin, she had just seconds ago.

"Yeah, He asked me to meet him at the blue point with friends." Betty Ann said.

"Oh, so we're all going?" Sharon asked.

Laura scowled at Sharon and rolled her eyes... again.

"Well, of course we are. Were a group of four with a new addition among us." Laura said. She looked at me and winked. I couldn't resist the smile.

"I'll meet you guys there but please..." She trailed off. She looked at Laura and then looked at me. Laura followed her eyes and then looked at me too. Laura's eyes widen as she realised something and she turned her head to look at Betty Ann. Both she and Betty Ann nodded their heads to one another. They had made an unspoken signal in something. I didn't understand and I was sure that Sharon didn't understand as well. Betty Ann stood and turned around and left through my door to meet this 'Denis Lachance'.

"Amanda, come with me and Sharon." Laura said and stood. Sharon stood too and I reluctantly stood. Laura ignored the questioning look I shot her and turn for my bedroom door. Sharon followed and she noticed I wasn't moving.

"c'mon." She said and waved her hand for me to come with them.

I was curious, so I followed.

We walked out of my room, down the hall and in to the living room. My Aunt was nowhere to be seen. I noticed the snacks and drinks she had put out for us were gone. I wasn't surprised. My Aunt was someone that loved cleaning. The house was always clean and I liked it. I liked living with my Aunt. Everything smelled clean and fresh all the time. In our old house it smelt like alcohol and cigarettes.

Laura opened the front door and walked out with Sharon behind her. I wasn't far behind them. Before I stepped out, I grab a set of my own house keys that hung on a key rack next to the door. It was odd to me. My mom and I never had 'key rack' before. A coat rack was something; I was use too but a key rack?

I closed and locked the door. I then noticed my Aunts car out of the drive way. I then knew she had left back to work.

"Hurry up, Amanda!" Sharon called, from my Aunts drive way.

I walked off the porch and jogged after them.

They walked to a yellow house that was similar to my Aunts house. But they didn't have the porch swing. That I liked. They walked up the porch and turned and waited for me. Once I was in front of them. They turned and entered the house.

"Mom, I'm home. I will be in my room!" Laura called out and didn't wait for a reply. She turned on her heel and went for the stairs. I followed and once up stairs. She went for a room with her name on it. Once inside, she locked it behind me and Sharon.

I stared at her room. It was big, almost the same size as my room but slight bigger. Her walls were painted a bubble gum pink with large framed photos of people I didn't know. A poster of Lucille Ball was on the wall in a frame with her signature on the corner of the picture. I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little. Why did Laura and Betty Ann live in Castle Rock if they're so rich? Why couldn't they live in California or Los Angeles or something?

She turned and went for her closet by her bed. She opened it to reveal the largest closet, I had ever seen. She walked inside it and came out with a white mid thigh dress that had a belt below the breast.

She wordlessly handed it to me and pointed to her bathroom door.

I went to it and closed it behind me. I took my clothes off and put the dress on. It was nice and snug on me, which was instantly Amanda approved.

I came out and Laura smirked.

"Were the same size, after all." She said with an approving eye.

"Okay now for your makeup and hair." She said.

I sighed. When will this day end?

* * *

**-Writer Notes-**

Writers block is a pain in the arse. I've been re-writing again and AGAIN. I don't know whether to cry or laugh... seriously.


End file.
